The Queen or The Princess?
by Sky By Time
Summary: One upon a time, The Red Princess was once in love with The Violet King. But when she knew the truth, she have to leave. Sacrifices are made, Trials are needed to be passed, and Decisions are to be made. How can you even love someone, who is already loved by someone else? How can you get that something that was once your's back again? How can you pick the right Options. Not SXR!


**Sky: **Naw recommended me to make her a FBNFH story because she kinds misses them, she was a big fan of it and she's not ready to give it up yet. This story takes place in the Modern world, so Modern AU for me.

**Silver and Red: **Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime is not owned by Sky

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, they were two Princesses... <em>

Queen Elsa had twin daughters, one with red hair that have been inherited by her and one with blue hair that have been inherited by their father. Even though they were twins, they were completely the opposites of each other. The red one was Fine, while the other one was Rein.

_The Red Princess and The Blue Princess... _

Fine was about 10 years old, and she was the youngest of two. Rein was just the same age of Fine, but she was 1 minute older than her sister. Both of them were inseparable, not even a crowbar could break them apart. Despite their differences, they still find a way to complement each other. That was until they turned 13.

_The Red Princess was pretty, but The Blue Princess was the most beautiful of them all. Many Suitors had tried to win The Blue Princess' heart..._

Rein was the Princess-like of the two. She likes dresses, she is more graceful, she is more into heels, she's just princess material like. Unlike Fine. She never attends the lessons that Queen Elsa have organized nor the classes that King Truth teaches.

Many young suitors from all over the land have come, just to ask for the hand in marriage of Rein. The range of gifts would start at a simple bouquet of roses to the most expensive car there is, Whenever would Fine shows up, the suitors would stare at her rudely and acted like she was just one of the servants.

This made Rein angry, she would constantly remind them that Fine was her sister. And ordered them to get out before she calls the guards. These were the many mistakes of the suitors whenever they would court Princess Rein.

_The Red Princess thought that she was going to be alone forever, but then, a Violet King came..._

Prince Shade Eclipse was the Prince and Heir to the Moon Kingdom Company from Egypt, he only visited since his Mother and the Mother of the suppose Queen of the Sunny Kingdom made an agreement to make the two of them husband wife at the age of 16.

Shade was not very interested in marrying Princess Rein, yes, she is pretty. But she was not the type of girl Shade was looking for. Too bad, Princess Rein already have fallen for him.

Fine entered the room, and Shade's eyes widen. He have never seen a girl so beautiful before, her red and ruby eyes made her so beautiful than before. And the only thing that came into the Prince's mind was that he must marry Fine!

_The Violet King was destined for The Blue Princess, but he decided to go with The Red Princess... _

As days pass by, Shade and Fine became the most closest friends (with Rein being a struck-up high school girl in love) The became so close that, something was developing between the two.

_The Violet King kneel, and sworn loyalty to The Red Princess. The Red Princess never knew what the Violet Knight was hiding..._

And that's when the day came for Shade to say those simple words:

"Fine, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Fine looked into the eyes of the swirling purple sparkling stars of Shade's and smiled:

"Did you know. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, every month, every year, I have been waiting for those words come out from your mouth? And if my answer is no, then why did I wait for my entire life just to hear those simple words come out from your mouth? Of course!"

Shade was very much happy to hear those words from Fine, he touched her blushing red cheeks and touch his forehead with her's.

_The Red Princess was shining so bright, for The Violet King was always with her. Although, some things aren't meant to be... _

Queen Maria entered Shade's room.

It's been 3 years since Fine and Shade started secretly (on Shade's part) dating. The two were the perfect couple, and even through their hardships. The two manage to find a way to keep their relationship intact.

"Shade, you are going to marry Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom Incorporated. You two are at age where you are suppose to get married. This is the good for our company, so I expect you two to get married as soon as possible"

Shade knew, but Fine didn't. If there's anything that Shade can do, he would do. But he cannot deny his mother, for she has a weak system.

_The Day came, where The Violet King must choose. The Queen he was originally meant to be with or The Princess that he sworn loyalty..._

Shade watched as Rein walked down the aisle with her Father. The day finally came, the wedding. No one knew, but Shade was hurting inside. Because he felt like he used Fine, he used Fine because he loved her. Too much, but there's nothing that could change if he have gotten married.

_The Queen was the one he chose. The Red Princess on the other hand, was shamed by the Goddess that created them..._

Queen Elsa slapped her daughter in the face, she was glad she was inside of her twin's room for she does not want to get embarrassed by the guest.

"How dare you! I thought I raised you well, but instead, you decided to go out with your sister's fiance. How could you!?"

Fine stared at her Mother with shock. Shade and Rein? She never knew, so everything between her and Shade - was all a lie? Everything was fake?

Queen Elsa huffed and left the room, leaving Fine all to herself.

...What now? She knows the truth, what should Fine do? She cannot stop the ceremony (Fine knew this was going to happen, every boy and girl can get married at 16, and Mother quickly made the two get married for they were at age)

And their Mother hate her now. Father would also hate her, and maybe their sister.

_The Red Princess was so devastated, she fled at night. Disappearing through the darkness... _

Fine, with her bag on her back, jump from the window and landed on her feet. She turned and looked at the mansion, with the wedding still going on inside.

She will be at least, the least of their worries. Without looking back, she stepped once.

**_Do you Rein Sunshayn, take Shade Eclipse to be your lawfully wedded Husband?_**

She stepped again.

_**I do.** _

And again.

_**And do you Shade Eclipse, take Rein Sunshayn to be your lawfully wedded Bride?**_

Her speed increased.

_**...I do**_

And she ran.

_The Red Princess was all alone, nowhere to go. She thought this was the end, but then... A Noble Prince came, with his white horse..._

Fine stopped running, she was nowhere near the Sunshayn residence. All she need to do is find a temporary house and a job. Her thoughts was interrupted when a dog ran up to her.

It barked and it barked, before nuzzling it cheeks at Fine's legs. Fine giggled and rubbed the dog behind the ears. Just then, a boy came.

"Hello Miss, it looks like you have found my dog. Thank you"

Fine nodded and the dog licked her hand.

"It's nothing. If you don't mind me asking, do you know any apartment that I could rent and a job that I can work with?"

The boy tilted his head.

"But aren't you, Fine Sunshayn? The sister to the heir to the Sunny Kingdom Incorporated?"

And Fine thought he didn't recognize her, because some of the suitors sincerely said that they don't know her and thought she was a servant.

"Yes but I ran away, I was no more needed at the mansion"

The boy thought for a moment and smiled, he held out his hand.

"Then I am Bring Jewels, I am the heir of our Flower Shop. Nice to meet you"

Fine confusedly smiled but accepted the hand anyway.

"And I am Fine Sunshayn, former daughter of the owners of the Sunny Kingdom Incorporated"

Bright grabbed her hand and said:

"Come with me, I am sure that my parents would love to meet you. If they like you enough, they might let you stay and work with us!"

And so Fine did.

_The Red Princess was very happy, she was. The Noble Prince was kind, and he brought her to his Kingdom. It was marvelous..._

Fine met Bright's Mother and Father. Bright was just a simple boy living with his family, running the Flower Shop near the bridge which can lead you straight ahead to Sunny Kingdom Incorporated.

"I see, that's such a terrible story. Fine, I will be glad that if you can stay with us. Now that I know what you had been through, I wish that you will consider that"

Fine never felt so happy in her entire life. Without talking, she hugged Bright's Mother and broke into tears.

_With The Red Princess stay at the The Noble Prince's Kingdom, The Violet King was having a hard time coping the lost of the Princess. But the Queen have no say in it... _

After the ceremony, Shade went to look for Fine. But she was nowhere to be seen! He looked everywhere, he even asked for Queen Elsa (with King Truth being occupied with Rein)

"I am so sorry, Shade. It's my fault she ran, I found out that you and Fine had a relationship. I blurted out that you and Rein were going to get married, and maybe that's the reason she ran away"

With that said, Shade's world broke down.

_And in the end. The Red Princess only lived happily ever after... _

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>The Prologue is finish. Ooh, I am so excited for the next one.

**Silver: **I must remind you guys that, this one is not a Shade x Rein

**Red: **Nor a Shade x Fine


End file.
